Eating the cookies
by Pikana
Summary: When Haku steals her sake, Meiko eats cookies. And while Meiko ate cookies, Kaito watched her. It didn't matter if it was chocolate chip, sugar, ANZAC, cinnamon or with milk; he would watch her. Sometimes he even helped her eat them. Kaito/Meiko! KaiMei!


Eating the cookies

Random idea that popped in my head. I can't remember where I got the idea from but I think it was off someone else in the fanfiction archive. If you have any idea who it might be, tell me so I can thank them properly. Most of the ideas here are my own and I chose my favourite cookies while I was at it.

This is my first time writing for Vocaloid. I hope it's okay...

I don't own them whatsoever! They have proper owners but I don't even own a copy. :(

* * *

Everyone enjoyed eating cookies.

Meiko loved eating cookies.

But only Kaito enjoyed watching Meiko eat cookies.

Meiko ate all kinds of cookies - of course, cookies had nothing on a good bottle of sake, but when she felt a bit peckish and Haku stole her alcohol, cookies were the next best thing.

Kaito always noticed that Meiko had a special way of eating the different types of cookies and took note of them. Her actions were so adorable. Adorable was such a rare adjective for Meiko; Kaito made sure that every time she ate a cookie, he watched her.

When Meiko got her hands on a chocolate chip cookie, she plucked off the chips, one by one, and popped them in her mouth. She made the cookie last as long as possible by doing this instead of gobbling it like Gumi did. She would take off the chip slowly and pressed it against her plump lips, letting it melt the tiniest bit before licking it in and letting the flavours collapse on her tongue. Sometimes she would leave the chocolate on her lips and finish the cookie off by nibbling the flesh of it at the sides; other times she would lick off the chocolate first before moving on to the next chip. Kaito always noticed that the cookie chips weren't always necessarily brown chocolate. They could be white or dark and sometimes even peanut butter. She would eat it all except for Miku's little leek cookie chips.

While Kaito thought ice cream was better on them, he couldn't resist staring whenever the brunette vocaloid ate sugar cookies. She always started with the frosting if there was any. Whether it's strawberry, avocado, chocolate, vanilla, cream cheese, or various colors of icing, she would slowly scoop it off with her pinky. She never cared if the frosting was hard or soft, she just wanted it on her pinky finger. She would then lick it off slowly, completely oblivious to the illusion it showed Kaito - especially with his favourite vanilla frosting, but let's not go there. While the usually motherly and observant Meiko had her full attention on the sugar cookie, she never realised that Kaito's full attention was on her. Sometimes he wasn't even sure that Meiko didn't eat the sugar cookie like that, deliberately, to tease him.

When Meiko ate the rare ANZAC biscuits Lola sent to her from Australia, she would first lick the top of it to look for any little traces of golden syrup before lifting it over her face and breaking it in half, letting the crumbs fall into her wide open mouth. Then she would put one half down and continue until all the chunks were gone. Then she would mash up and eat the rest of the hard cookie in the same fashion.

When the scandalous, red-dressed vocaloid ate cinnamon dusted cookies, she would pull small pieces off of the cookie, dusting cinnamon-sugar all over her hands. She paid no mind to this - she would just continue to chew on the soft cookie, letting the remaining cinnamon flavor spread throughout her mouth.

But Kaito's favorite way to watch is when Meiko ate cookies with milk.

When Meiko ate cookies with milk - any kind of cookies, from chocolate chip to sugar to ANZAC to cinnamon cookies - she dunked it into the milk, allowing the cookie to soak it up. She had to be careful; if it soaked up too much milk, when she took it out, the saturated cookie will crumble off and fall into her glass. When this happened, she would growl adorably and pick up her glass, fishing around in the fluid for her lost treat. If she searched for too long, she'd pull her finger out and stick it in her mouth - milk was best when cold, and Meiko's thin fingers didn't take too well to cold.

Meiko enjoyed eating cookies.

Kaito enjoyed _helping_ Meiko eat the cookies.

Whenever Meiko ate chocolate chip cookies, Kaito plucked the chips off, one by one, and placed them on the tip of his tongue. Meiko would punch him on the shoulder and when she found that he wasn't giving it up, she would jump for the chips, pressing her lips to Kaito's, and they would fight over who got to keep the chip. Eventually, the chip would melt in the warmth of their mouths, leaving the two locked in a bittersweet kiss before the process is repeated again; shamelessly in front of a hidden Len and a video camera.

When Meiko ate sugar cookies, Kaito would start with the frosting - he would often scoop it off with his index finger, offering it to Meiko. Meiko would stick her tongue out childishly and then would dive for the frosting, taking the bluenette's finger into her mouth, and the warmth of Meiko's alcohol scented tongue would wrap itself around his finger as the frosting is cleaned off. Kaito was often disturbed and shuddered, imagining that tongue trailing down his neck, down his chest, and down even further, lapping up the frosting along the way.

When Meiko ate ANZAC cookies, Kaito would raise the cookie over her mouth and allow the crumbs to gently fall into Meiko's mouth. Should any bit of clustered oats fall, Kaito would immediately put his mouth into Meiko's and french-kiss her so she wouldn't choke on the pieces too big for her. This continued until all the oats were in tiny pieces where she would then swallow, ignoring the gagging noises Gakupo joked around her.

When Meiko devoured cinnamon cookies, Kaito would take the cookie into his mouth and allow Meiko to bite off small pieces, dusting cinnamon-sugar all over them. They paid no mind to this - Meiko would just to nibble on the cookie until there's nothing left but the piece between Kaito's lips, and she would reach for it with her tongue. They would lock themselves in another kiss, letting the remaining cinnamon flavor spread throughout their mouths while Luka tutted.

And when Meiko ate cookies with milk, Kaito would dunk the cookie into it. Kaito, having a better perception of time, then would pull the cookie out before it can crumble off and offer it to Meiko. The busty woman would then nibble on parts of the saturated cookie, and should any portion of it fall off, and fall onto Meiko's chin. Kaito then would move quickly, darting down to remove the milk-soaked cookie from Meiko's chin - milk was best when cold, and Meiko's sharp face didn't take too well to cold.

The process is repeated until all the cookies were devoured. That would tick Rin off especially when her orange cookies disppeared down Meiko's throat; but neither cared.

Meiko and Kaito enjoyed eating cookies.

* * *

Yeah. I hope it was okay!

Review please! I like feedback as much as Meiko/Kaito!

*ANZAC cookie are a sweet biscuit popular in Australia and New Zealand, made using rolled oats, flour, coconut, sugar, butter, golden syrup, bicarbonate of soda and boiling water. Anzac biscuits have long been associated with the Australian and New Zealand Army Corps who fought in World War I at Gallipoli.


End file.
